


Divina Distracción

by Carnadine



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnadine/pseuds/Carnadine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una misión de vigilancia puede cambiar a algo mucho más emocionante, especialmente para el joven Uchiha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divina Distracción

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en ff.net el 02-09-2005
> 
> Los personajes tienen 16-17 años aproximadamente, suponiendo que Sasuke ha vuelto a la aldea, y han mandado al equipo siete de misión (semi AU?)

Las meseras no podían pasar por alto al nuevo cliente de esta noche. Sentado en una mesa justo frente al escenario, parecía demasiado joven para estar en este tipo de local, pero aún así estaba sosteniendo un vaso de whisky en la mano, declinando secamente las ofertas de las meseras por más tragos -apenas había tomado uno o dos sorbos del suyo- y de otros "servicios" de las chicas del local.

-Tan guapo y tan solito que se ve...- la chica que atendía la barra siguió su afirmación con un coqueto mohín en su maquillado rostro.

-Sí... ¿Y que será lo que quiere?

-Nada bueno, eso es seguro.

Sasuke acercó el vaso a sus labios, sin llegar a tomar de su contenido, mientras observaba atentamente a los hombres a su alrededor. La mayoría parecía ejecutivos, gerentes y otros altos cargos, todos observando el show frente a ellos, sin sospechar lo que sucedía a sus espaldas.

-Todo tranquilo aquí.- dijo en voz baja, suficiente para que Naruto pudiera escuchar por el micrófono oculto.

-Esta bien, voy a entrar. Tu avisa si hay algo extraño.

-Ya lo sé. Y tu no arruines el trabajo.

¡Ese serás tu, desgraciado!- como si robar unos papelejos de una oficina en un club privado fuera tan difícil para el próximo hokage -Ah, y cuida de nuestra distracción.- agregó antes de cortar la transmisión.

"No tienes que decirlo." bajó el vaso justo al tiempo que las luces se apagaron, dejando sólo un círculo de luz en el escenario. La música comenzó a sonar, un ritmo palpitante que acompasaba los corazones de los espectadores al ver la figura que se acercaba a la luz.

La distracción había llegado.

Un murmullo de aprobación se escuchó entre las mesas al ver a la chica enfundada en un traje de motociclista, casco incluido. El apretado overol de cuero rojo y blanco moldeaba sus curvas de forma alarmante mientras movía sus caderas de lado a lado, igual que las cabezas de los observadores. Sasuke no perdía de vista a su objetivo -el dueño del club y jefe de la mafia local, de paso- quién acababa de voltear su vaso de gin en la mesa, mientras que de reojo seguía a la bailarina, el cierre del overol en la cintura, el casco aún en la cabeza.

" _En verdad Sakura no podría haberlo hecho mejor._ " ella era la encargada de encontrar la distracción en esta misión para evitar que alguien se apareciera en la oficina, diametralmente opuesta al escenario. Y vaya que lo había hecho de maravilla, todos estaban con la vista fija en la chica sobre el escenario. De espaldas a todos, la bailarina tomó el casco entre sus manos y junto con girar sus caderas lo retiró de su cabeza, enfrentando al público.

Grandes ojos verdes enmarcados de negro. Fue lo primero que el chico reconoció de su compañera de equipo, bailando enfrente de él. De su cabello rosa se desprendían destellos de plata, iluminados al mover su cabeza al ritmo de la música. Plateado era también su mínimo vestuario compuesto de una mínima falda y un top, ahora libres del overol. Su piel clara daba destellos con cada uno de los movimientos de su esbelto cuerpo, cubierto de brillos plateados.

Era una Diosa de Argento, como oía susurrar a su alrededor.

No sólo por moverse al ritmo de la música y de los deseos poco divinos de cada hombre que la observaba, sino también por su actitud, provocativa a más no poder. La chica dejaba que varios de los espectadores se acercaran al bajo escenario, y pasearan la vista donde deseaban de seguro poner algo más que los ojos. Pero siempre poniendo un alto, sin mirar a ninguno de ellos, sin dejar que traspasaran el delgado pero claro límite que había impuesto.

Sasuke aún trataba de asimilar la visión ante sus ojos, ningún otro símbolo de su asombro más que un vaso de whisky casi estrangulado. Apenas recordaba de ver de reojo al dueño del club, que trataba junto con varios otros tipos de deslizar billetes en la falda de la chica. O por cualquier lugar que pudieran tocar.

Sin embargo, Sakura desechó todos aquellos avances con delicados movimientos de sus caderas, para luego avanzar al final de la pequeña pasarela que tenía el escenario. El único foco siguió iluminándola cuando de un ágil salto bajó hacia las mesas, abriéndose paso entre los sorprendidos hombres hasta quedar frente al único que seguía sentado en su puesto, un vaso de whisky apretado en sus manos.

Si Sasuke sintió algo más que el peso de la chica en su regazo, no fue posible verlo reflejado en alguna parte de su cuerpo. No sentía los chiflidos ni los gritos envidiosos de protesta de sus vecinos. Sólo veía verde y plata en el rostro sonrojado frente a él. Un rostro que comenzó a acercarse a él lentamente.

-Ya está todo listo.- un susurro cauteloso en medio del ritmo apremiante acarició el oído de Sasuke.

Ya estaba un poco más repuesto de la sorpresa, al menos lo suficiente para deslizar sus brazos a lo largo de la espalda de Sakura hasta rodear su cintura. Respondió con igual cautela, mientras los labios de la chica delineaban su rostro, cada vez más lejos de su rol de bailarina. -Entonces ya podemos irnos,- sus ojos tenían un brillo burlón cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, y con una pequeña sonrisa agregó -Señorita go-go dancer.-

Un bufido ofendido y un empujón fue lo que recibió a cambio cuando Sakura se levantó de su regazo. Pero antes que la chica pudiese volver al escenario, un tirón en el brazo la obligó a voltearse. Para cuando pudo darse cuenta que era Sasuke, ya tenía un kunai junto al cuello del chico. Todo a vista y paciencia de todos los asistentes al bar esa noche, que cada vez miraban con más escepticismo a la pareja. Miradas nerviosas del dueño del local hacia su oficina encendieron las alarmas en la mente de Sasuke. Tenían que salir de ahí sin que sospecharan de su misión en ese lugar. Y tenían que salir ahora.

¿Donde estaba ese usuratonkachi cuando era necesario? ¿Como escapar sin delatar ante toda la gente que tenía la vista puesta en ellos, los ninjas infiltrados en el centro de comercio clandestino de la zona? Sus ojos se paseaban rápidamente entre la multitud, buscando algo que pudiera servir de distracción para poder salir de -

Claro, como tan ciego. Si ante él estaba  _La Distraccion_.

-Hey, esto es muy peligroso para una bailarina- En un rápido movimiento Sasuke le quitó el kunai de la mano, escondiéndolo de la vista de la multitud. El chico acercó a su compañera tomándola de la cintura, en un movimiento algo brusco que sacó un pequeño grito de la kunoichi y llamó más aún la atención del público sobre la pareja, todavía iluminada por el foco del show.

-Fue un placer haberla visto bailar, señorita- los verdes ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al sentir una mano que suavemente enmarcaba su rostro. Su mirada voló a encontrarse con la de él, pidiendo una explicación a aquellos ojos de oscuro ébano que la miraban fijamente, libres de la arrogancia de sus palabras anteriores.

Esto no estaba dentro de lo que la distracción tenía que hacer... ¿O si?

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar cuando sintió que la mano que acariciaba su rostro ejercía una pequeña presión, hasta que su frente estuvo apoyada en la del chico, dos pares de ojos entrecerrados que no perdían de vista al otro. Los labios de Sasuke rozaban ligeramente los suyos cuando él susurró suavemente, la respiración agitada de ambos mezclándose entre las palabras.

-¿No aceptaría un pequeño pago de mi parte?

Los chiflidos y ovaciones de la multitud cambiaron a gritos de sorpresa y miedo cuando la única luz del local fue atacada por el kunai, y para cuando las meseras atinaron a encender el resto de las luces, un poco de polvo plateado fue lo único que quedó de la pareja.

* * *

**.:Epílogo:.**

-¡Hubieras visto como se puso Sasuke cuando vio a Sakura bailando en el escenario! De haber podido, seguro que los ojos le saltan lejos, y es posible que hubiera muerto desangrado.- dijo Naruto mientras imitaba una posible agonía ante su oyente, sentados ambos en una pequeña colina en las afueras de la aldea. Una suave risa fue la respuesta a su comentario tan histriónico.

-Aunque...- deteniendo su mímica, el chico fijo su vista en el atardecer ante sus ojos -... en verdad que Sakura estaba increíble... muy sexy... y muy plateada...- El rubor de sus mejillas hizo juego con el cielo de la tarde cuando susurró al oído vecino.

-No me molestaría para nada que alguna vez hicieras algo así.

-¿Eehhh?- Al parecer el rubor era contagioso aquella tarde.

-Claro que, claro que, tendría que ser una función privada. Nunca dejaría que alguien que no sea yo te mirara, Hina-chan- agregó Naruto, cruzándose de brazos, al parecer muy convencido de sus palabras.

-¡Naruto!- un suave golpe en el brazo fue el reproche para el sonriente shinobi. -Espero que eso sea sólo una broma.-

-Claro, claaaro...- pero la gran sonrisa en la cara del chico hacía difícil creer que no era broma.  
De hecho, su activa imaginación ya estaba trabajando animadamente, cuando repentinamente Naruto arrugó el cejo, todo asomo de risa abandonando su rostro. -No quisiera imaginar lo que podría llegar a hacerme Neji en ese caso.-

Ahora fue el turno de Hinata para reír, apoyada suavemente en el hombro de Naruto para ver lo que quedaba de la puesta de sol.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la canción "The Speed Star" de Namie Amuro. Bastante sensual de ritmo y letra, al escucharla llegó a mi cabeza la idea de shinobi en una disco, Sakura bailando, Sasuke mirando de lejos...  
> Si pueden escucharla, verán que al comienzo salen ruidos de motor. De ahí nació la bailarina motociclista. El resto es esta historia.
> 
> También he incluido otra de mis parejas favoritas en el epílogo.


End file.
